Siempre allí para mí
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN.-Un año después de la muerte de Kya, una angustiada Katara corre sola hacia la tundra congelada, se perdió y casi muere. Pero su vida es salvado por un misterioso desconocido ¿Quién es él? ¿Es siquiera real? Romance Kataang.


**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y LA HISTORIA DE LIGHT-ECO-SAGE. SOLO TRADUZCO POR DIVERSIÓN.**

****¡Hola a todos de nuevo!

Bueno, ya sé que debería parar con tanto traducir historias, pero me encontré con ésta hace unos días y simplemente no pude resistirme. Es tan original y tierna que me cautivó. No sé cómo, pero la traduje toda en un día xD Yo creo que por la emoción. Espero la disfruten y dejen por ahí comentarios; me agradará saber que les guste.

**Light-Eco-Sage:** es la autora original de esta historia, y tengo su total permiso para realizar esta traducción y publicarla en mi perfil. El nombre original de la historia es "Always There For Me" y si desean leerla, con mucho gusto puedo mandarles el link :)

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Siempre allí para mí.**

Katara, una maestra agua de nueve años de la Tribu Agua del Sur, había creído que el año pasado fue el momento más difícil de su vida. Pero eso no era nada en comparación con el aniversario de la muerte de su madre.

Fue cruel. Ella había comenzado a aceptar el hecho de que su madre se había ido, y que nunca iba a volver. Y ahora estaba frente a esta prueba innegable de que se fue para siempre. Le trajo todos los malos recuerdos de ese día, corriendo a buscar a su madre, corriendo a buscar a su padre, luego correr de regreso a la cabaña y encontrar a su madre inmóvil en el suelo… el fuego… la sangre.

Katara sentía que la garganta le dolía, le faltaba aire, mientras lágrimas comenzaron a llenar sus ojos. Los adultos sabían lo que pasaba, pero no podían hacer nada por ella, excepto darle miradas de lástima. El pueblo entero había sido devastado cuando Kya murió, porque ella era un espíritu afable y muy querido por todos. Pero su dolor no se podía comparar al marido viudo y a sus hijos.

Hakoda había interiorizado todo su dolor en este último año, apenas pensando en la muerte de su mujer. De hecho, la única pista que había dado a sus hijos del aniversario de su muerte, fue cuando les dio un largo y fuerte abrazo en la mañana.

Katara comenzó a entrar en pánico mientras sus pulmones seguían sin introducirle aire. Fue entonces cuando empezó a palidecer que la gente se percató de que algo andaba mal.

"¡Kanna!" gritó uno de los hombres a Gran-Gran "¡Rápido! ¡Katara va a tener otro ataque de pánico!"

La única persona capaz de calmar a Katara era su abuela, Gran-Gran, que salió corriendo de la choza tan pronto como oyó la llamada del hombre. De inmediato sacó a la niña y la envolvió con un abrazo "Vamos, mi maestra agua. Respira. No pasa nada malo. Cálmate. Respira lentamente…"

Con la gentil ayuda de Kanna, Katara fue capaz de calmarse y su respiración se hizo más fácil.

"Así es, niña. No hay nada malo contigo. Solo respira"

A pesar de que Katara no estaba luchando por respirar, las lágrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro "No puedo soportarlo más, Gran-Gran ¡Extraño tanto a mamá!"

"Lo sé, lo sé. Todos la extrañamos" dijo Kanna. Como todo el mundo, ella estaba muy encariñada con ella y orgullosa de tener a Kya como su hija política. "Pero los muertos no quieren mirar hacia abajo, el mundo de los vivos, y ver a sus seres queridos sufriendo por causa de ellos. Preferirían verlos fuertes y vivos por ellos"

"Es muy difícil ser fuerte" replicó Katara.

"Es por eso que se necesita una persona fuerte para ser fuerte" dijo Kanna "Sé que eres una persona fuerte. Solo necesitas algo más de tiempo"

Kanna se puso de pie y caminó de regreso a la cabaña, dejando a Katara sola frente a la choza.

"No soy fuerte" gritó Katara "No puedo soportarlo" miró a la cabaña, pero no podía entrar. Todo lo que veía era el fantasma del cuerpo muerto de su madre, las manchas de sangre limpiadas hace mucho tiempo, pero que Katara aún podía ver.

Sin ninguna otra opción, y sin saber lo que estaba pensando claramente en ese momento, se volteó y comenzó a caminar fuera de la aldea, hacia la tundra helada.

**-o-**

Pasaron muchas horas antes de que Katara se diera cuenta del problema en que se vio metida. Ella no tenía intención de ir tan lejos en el desierto helado, pero se mantuvo en un movimiento sin fin, y para cuando volteó buscando la aldea, se dio cuenta de que no podía verla, ni tampoco ningún signo de civilización. Miró a su alrededor, buscando un punto familiar, sin encontrarlo. Ella nunca había estado tan lejos de la aldea antes.

En su desesperación, miró alrededor, tratando de obtener algún sentido de dirección, pero no podía encontrar nada. Para empeorar las cosas, la noche comenzaba a caer y ella sabía que las personas que se encontraran de noche en la tundra podrían congelarse.

Una vez más, la superó el miedo y se agachó en el suelo, temblando de frío y miedo "Mamá… mamá ¿Dónde estás?" lanzó un grito de miedo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" una voz rompió el silencio de repente.

Katara subió a un estado de shock y se alejó de la voz por instinto. Se escondió tras una roca.

"Vaya… no voy a lastimarte"

"Tú… ¿No eres de la Nación de Fuego?" preguntó Katara, cubriéndose los ojos infantilmente.

"¿Me veo de la Nación de Fuego para ti?" la voz le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Al final, Katara miró a la persona. Tuvo que admitir que no se parecía en nada a un originario de la Nación de Fuego. Era un niño, mayor que ella, pero el resto de sus rasgos eran extraños, definitivamente no de la Tribu Agua. No estaba vestido para el frío, la ropa de color naranja y amarillo cubrían finamente su cuerpo con pocas capas. No tenía cabello en la cabeza, mostraba un extraño tatuaje en la frente, que se remontaba por encima de su cráneo. Era una flecha azul.

"No, tú no pareces de la Nación de Fuego" dijo Katara con cautela "Pero tu tampoco eres de la Tribu Agua"

"No, no lo soy" dijo el muchacho "¿Qué haces aquí sola?"

"Yo… estoy perdida" dijo "Me enojé y escapé de mi pueblo… ahora no sé el camino de regreso."

"Hmm. Bueno, estás en un poco de suerte" dijo el muchacho, mirando a su alrededor, luego apuntando hacia una dirección aparentemente al azar "El pueblo está en esa dirección"

"¿Cómo sabes?" le preguntó Katara.

"Sucede que soy un viajero profesional" respondió el muchacho "Además, esa es la dirección que llevan tus huellas"

Katara se congeló, y luego miró el juego de huellas que conducían en la dirección de donde había venido. Por un momento, se sintió sumamente tonta. Sokka habría pensado en eso de inmediato ¿Cómo le faltó eso?

"Así que… ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado caminando?" preguntó el chico.

"Unas pocas horas… tal vez" repuso.

"Eso complica las cosas un poco" dijo "Está enfriando rápidamente, viajar por el frío es tan peligroso como estar atrapado en él. Sígueme" partió hacia la nieve, mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

Katara vaciló antes de seguir al chico, caminó atrás de él y lo miraba con confusión, él murmuraba para sí mismo "Um… ¿Qué estás haciendo?" le preguntó.

"Una vez que comencemos el viaje regreso mañana, no es probable que tus huellas sigan ahí para guiarnos. Así que estoy revisando nuestra posición de las estrellas, la luna y el sol. Ellos serán nuestra guía mañana"

"¿En serio?" le preguntó Katara, mirando hacia las estrellas "¿Puedes hacer eso?"

"Si" el muchacho contestó "Te dije que soy un viajero profesional. Cuando viajas por el mundo, se necesita un sistema de navegación más fiable que solo buscar puntos de referencia"

"Oh"

Ella lo siguió a cierta distancia, hasta que él la llevó a una cueva sorprendentemente cálida "¡Guau! ¡Que cálido está!" Katara se quedó boquiabierta.

"Aquí estaremos a salvo hasta mañana" dijo su guía, acomodándose contra la pared de la cueva. Katara vaciló un poco antes de acercarse a él, acurrucándose contra su cuerpo "¿Qué haces?" inquirió el chico.

"Eres cálido" dijo simplemente.

El niño se echó a reír, y la envolvió en un abrazo "Muy bien, entonces"

Katara se quedó mirando la cara del chico, contenta con el sonido de su risa. Ella nunca había oído una risa como esa. La mayor parte de las risas eran reservadas, pero este chico se reía con total y completa alegría. También notó que tenía ojos plateados.

"Por lo tanto, si se puede saber… ¿Qué sucedió para que huyeras de tu pueblo?" preguntó el chico "Sobre todo cuando estaba anocheciendo"

Katara dudó en contestar. "Mi madre murió hace un año" dijo.

"Lo siento" el chico sonaba serio.

"Estaba a punto de superarlo, pero hoy me di cuenta… que se fue para no volver"

"Bueno, no puedo decir que sé cómo te sientes" repuso "Nunca conocí a mis padres. Pero considero al hombre que me crió como mi padre. No sé qué haría si lo perdiera"

"¿Dónde está?" le preguntó "¿Por qué estás aquí solo?"

El muchacho se calló, pensativo "Al igual que tú, me enojé y escapé"

"¿Por qué escapaste?"

"Me enteré de algo. Algo que cambiaría mi vida para siempre. Me asusté y me fui. Me estoy arrepintiendo."

"¿Vas a volver?"

"Parte de mí quiere. Otra parte tiene miedo a los cambios que puedan pasar"

Se quedaron en silencio y Katara se abrazó más cerca del niño "Eres tan cálido… como un maestro fuego bueno"

"Lo sé" dijo el chico pensativo. Katara comenzó a quedarse dormida.

**-o-**

Se despertó a la mañana siguiente y empezaron su regreso a la aldea. Fue un proceso lento, porque Katara insistió en quedarse cerca de su salvador. El chico estaba más que dispuestos a tolerar su cercanía, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella.

Hablaron durante las horas que les tomó volver al pueblo. La única cosa que nunca se le ocurrió a Katara fue preguntar el nombre del niño o de dónde venía. Y él, del mismo modo, nunca le pidió su nombre.

Finalmente, el pueblo apareció a su vista, y Katara gritaba de alegría "¡Esa es mi aldea! ¡Me has salvado la vida!" sonrió hacia el rostro de su salvador.

"No podía dejar a una chica joven y llena de vida como tu congelarse allá" dijo el chico.

"¡Vamos!" insistió Katara, tirando de su mano "¡Quiero que conozcas a mi familia!"

"Habrá tiempo más que suficiente para eso más tarde" dijo sonriendo, pero no caminando a su ritmo.

Katara estaba demasiado excitada por volver a casa que se soltó de su salvador y se precipitó por la nieve a la aldea, gritando en voz alta "¡Estoy de vuelta! ¡Volví!"

En cuestión de minutos, había atraído la atención de un grupo de guerreros, que de inmediato se reunieron alrededor de Katara "Oh gracias a los espíritus ¡Katara!" Bato, el líder de los guerreros, estaba sin aliento "Estábamos preocupados de que…"

En cuestión de segundos, Hakoda se había unido al grupo seguido de cerca por Sokka. Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza de la joven "Katara, ¡Oh Espíritus, Katara! Pensábamos que te habías perdido o muerto"

"Me perdí papá" dijo Katara "Pero alguien me salvó"

"¿Te salvaron? ¿Quién?" preguntó Hakoda.

"Un niño, está justo detrás de mí, por…" ella se volteó para mirar en la dirección que el niño debería estar, para encontrar ningún rastro del chico. Era como se hubiera desvanecido en el aire "Pero… él… él me salvó" dijo Katara, confundida.

Hakoda se levantó "Bato ¿Has visto a Katara regresar con algún niño?"

"No señor, estaba sola" afirmó Bato.

"Bueno, iremos a buscar al muchacho, por si acaso" ordenó Hakoda, llevando a Katara a la choza.

Los Guerreros de la Tribu Agua buscaron una señal del niño durante todo el día, pero no fueron capaces de encontrar algún rastro de él. Siguieron las huellas de Katara a una distancia considerable, pero solo vieron un par de huellas, las de la niña. No había absolutamente ninguna evidencia de que había sido salvado por alguien, excepto el hecho de que ella encontró su camino a casa.

Algunas personas dijeron que fue un fantasma el que la llevó a casa, el alma de un niño que murió congelado en la tundra y quería salvar a otros niños de la misma suerte. Kanna dijo que podría tratarse de un espíritu, pero Katara insistió en que el chico se sintió real, incapaz de ser un fantasma.

Pasaron los años, y la extraña experiencia de Katara quedó casi olvidada.

**-o-**

Una adolescente de dieciséis años de edad, Katara, se despertó con un grito ahogado, sentándose con rapidez "¡Dios mío, Espíritus!" abrió la boca. Había olvidado por completo los acontecimientos de ese día. Pero ella lo recordaba ahora, y se dio cuenta de que nunca le dio las gracias al muchacho que la había rescatado del hielo y de vuelto a su casa antes de desaparecer en el aire. Ahora era posible, porque estaba cien por ciento segura en cuando a la identidad de su salvador. No sabía cómo era posible, pero lo supo ahora…

Katara saltó de la cama, rápidamente se puso algunas ropas hasta estar decente y echó a correr por los pasillos del Palacio Real de la Nación de Fuego, hasta llegar a una habitación.

Katara abrió la puerta rápidamente y tomó un momento para ver dónde estaba su salvador. Estaba dormido en la cama. Hace tiempo él se levantaba en la madrugada todos los días, despierto toda la mañana, pero desde que cumplió los catorce años, había llegado a ser mucho más perezoso y más propenso a dormir como un típico adolescente.

Katara sonrió para sus adentros, y luego cruzó la habitación, saltó, aterrizando en su cama y casi encima de él.

Aang se despertó bruscamente. Se quedó en silencio para respirar, sentarse repentinamente y mirar a su alrededor frenéticamente. Estaba contento con moderación y un poco molesto, al ver que la autora era en realidad Katara.

Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre las almohadas con un gemido "¿Por qué sientes la necesidad de hacer eso?"

"Te estás volviendo perezoso Aang. Solo tienes que admitirlo" dijo Katara en broma.

"¿Y? Quiero dormir de vez en cuando"

"Aang, no podías levantarte antes de las diez de la mañana durante toda la semana pasada"

"Y Sokka no se levanta antes de mediodía. Nunca ¿Tu punto?" dijo Aang, dándose la vuelta con clara intención de dormirse otra vez.

"No creo que hagas eso. Tengo algo que decirte" le susurró seductoramente en el oído.

Logró captar el interés de Aang. Se dio la vuelta y se sentó "¿Qué hora eso?"

"Madrugada" dijo Katara, Aang se quejó "¿No te acuerdas que te levantabas con el alba todos los días?·

"Estaba loco" dijo Aang simplemente "Entonces ¿Qué quieres decirme?"

"Me acordé de un sueño de mi infancia y creo que te va a interesar"

"Siempre me gusta aprender más cosas de ti" dijo Aang, estirándose y bostezando "Pero no veo porqué no puedo aprender sobre ti cuando es la salida del sol"

"Ja, ja" rió secamente "Creo que encontrarás este recuerdo interesante" Hizo una pausa "En el primer aniversario de la muerte de mi madre, estaba tan molesta que me escapé de la aldea hacia la tundra. Había caminado unas horas antes de percatarme que estaba completamente perdida y empezaba a anochecer"

Aang por fin pareció despertar. Él sabía tanto como Katara los peligros de estar atrapados durante la noche en el polo Sur, sin techo, ni protección contra los elementos "¡Pero eso es una sentencia de muerte!" Aang quedó boquiabierto "Quiero decir, es obvio que sobreviviste a la prueba, o no estarías aquí ahora mismo, pero ¿Cómo sobreviviste?"

"Fue la cosa más extraña" Dijo Katara "Mi vida fue salvada por un extraño muchacho. Él me llevó a una cueva caliente, me abrazó durante toda la noche para mantener el calor y luego me llevó de vuelta a casa, guiándonos con el cielo. Pero, cuando llegamos al pueblo, desapareció sin dejar rastro. Los guerreros siguieron mis huellas y nunca encontraron las de él"

"Probablemente era un espíritu" comentó Aang.

"Eso es lo que dijo Gran-Gran. Pero yo soñé con eso y me acordé de detalles acerca del chico que había olvidado" guardó silencio "Él era mayor que yo en ese momento, pero todavía joven…. Alrededor de doce años. Dijo que había viajado por el mundo. Que nunca conoció a sus padres, pero fue criado por un hombre que era como su padre. Había escapado de casa, por que tuvo miedo de algo que le dijeron y cambiaría su vida para siempre. Llevaba la ropa de un aprendiz Maestro Aire, pero también los tatuajes del Maestro Aire" Katara miró a Aang, viendo que él comprendía cada vez más "Tenía los ojos de un glorioso color plata y la risa más hermosa que jamás he oído, una risa ajena a los horrores de la guerra"

"¿Una visión mía salvó tu vida?" Aang estaba sorprendido.

"No fue una visión. Había calor en su tacto. Fue un espíritu viviente que me salvo de la muerte"

"Pero… eso no es posible. Yo estaba congelado en un iceberg. Y yo… no recuerdo nada de esto. No recuerdo nada de mi tiempo en el iceberg. Me estaba ahogando y al siguiente, despertaba en tus brazos. Ni una sola vez el iceberg ¿Cómo pude haber sido yo?"

"El Avatar es único, ya que su espíritu puede existir separado de su cuerpo" dijo Katara "Su espíritu era probablemente libre, vagando por el Polo Sur, tropezó con una niña perdida y la ayudó a encontrar su camino de regreso al pueblo" se acercó más a su novio "Esta mañana, después de que me diera cuenta que me salvaste, descubrí algo"

"¿Qué?"

"Nunca le di las gracias al chico por sálvame la vida" Katara se inclinó hacia él lentamente y le dio un suave beso en los labios, al que le correspondió con entusiasmo. Un momento después, se apartó "Gracias por salvarme la vida, Aang"

"Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti" respondió Aang.

"Hay una última cosa"

"¿Qué?

"Tras regresar a la aldea, desarrollé un flechazo poderoso con el niño misterioso que me salvó" Confesó Katara. Era algo que nunca antes le dijo a nadie.

Aang rió ante su confesión "Pensar, que estabas enamorada de mí aún antes de que nos conociéramos. Y yo que pensaba que enamorarme de ti a primera viste era extremoso"

"¿Estás contento de que te levantara hoy?" le preguntó Katara.

"Definitivamente" Aang le respondió con una sonrisa, y tiró de ella para otro beso apasionado.

* * *

Cuando la terminé de leer tenía lágrimas en los ojos y me quedé pensando seriamente "¿Qué hizo Aang en todos esos 100 años?" el eje central, que es el espíritu de Aang deambulando, me pareció por demás original; y ver que siempre está allí para Katara, aún cuando no se conocen, es una expresión de cariño que me dejó conmovida al cien por ciento. Como si fueran dos almas gemelas, unidas desde el principio, por lazos que no se pueden comprender del todo.

En fin, espero la traducción les haya agradado y el fic más. Si me dejan un lindo comentario, mucho se los he de agradecer :D

Gracias por leer

Chao!


End file.
